Those awkward moments
by MissHathaway
Summary: Our favourite gang lost in crazy talks on Messenger. Adrian is bunny murder and he found a camel! Rose dyed her hair green and wants to murder Voldey, who is suprisingly deaf.  / / -aaaand much more- CLICK!-
1. Ch1: Esmeralda

**Summary: **Our favourite gang lost in crazy talks on Messenger.

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I only own the talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Kissed*By*Shadows:<strong> Rose

**RussianCowboy: **Dimitri

**Spirit-Dream: **Lissa

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Adrian

**Hot-Stuff: **Christian

**Pikachu: **Eddie

* * *

><p><em>Kissed*By*Shadown, Spirit-Dream, Stalkerˆˆand Pikachu have signed on<em>

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Hey guyzz

****Pikachu**: **Heyy

**Spirit-Dream: **Hi

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Hellooo

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Wazzup?

****Pikachu**: **Well, tehnically looking the sky.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Nope Edward, I looked up nd didn't see d sky

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Waaiitt. Ima look up 2

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Kay. Wha do ya see?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I dunno. It's all dark.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Dark?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Yah. I think I might turn the light on nxt time.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Ya think?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Yeah.

_Hot-Stuff has signed on_

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Aaaaaaaaaaa!

**Spirit-Dream: **What's wrong, Rose?

**Hot-Stuff: **What?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Huh?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I look like Esmeralda

**Spirit-Dream: **No u don't

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Yeah I do

**Hot-Stuff: **Maybe cuz ur so stupid

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Ur stupider

**Hot-Stuff: **Tht doesn't exist

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** It does in my world

**Hot-Stuff: **Clearly

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **:'(

**Spirit-Dream: **What?

****Pikachu**:**?

_RussianCowboy has signed on_

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I look like Esmeralda!

**RussianCowboy: **U don't Roza.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Yah, I do. I'm ugly.

**RussianCowboy: **Ur not.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Yeah i am.

**RussianCowboy: **Ur perfect to me ;)

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Rlly?

**RussianCowboy: **yes

**Hot-Stuff: ***puking*

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Not again!

**Stalkerˆˆ: **What?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** It's just tht everytime i look in the mirror I see Esmeralda!

**RussianCowboy: **What ? r u drunk?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Nooooo! My hair is green!

**Spirit-Dream: **No it's not.

****Pikachu**: **Noo...

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Huh?

****Pikachu**: **O.o

**Hot-Stuff:**...

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Yes it is.

**Stalkerˆˆ:**?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Seriously guyzz, I dyed them green.

**Spirit-Dream: **Why would u do tht?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I just felt like doin' it

**Hot-Stuff: **Rlly?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Yes

**Hot-Stuff: **Cool

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** That is not cool!

**Hot-Stuff: **It is if u look from my pov.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Wha do ya mean?

**Hot-Stuff: **Ur uglier!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I am not!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Am I?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Guys?

**RussianCowboy: **Shut up Christian & no, u look perfect.

**Hot-Stuff: ***puking ... again!*

****Pikachu**: **Serisoully just stop it guyzz!

**Spirit-Dream: **Aww

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Comrade?

**RussianCowboy: **Yes, rose?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I have a lot of enrgy *wink*

**RussianCowboy: **Me too.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Shall we share?

**RussianCowboy: **Sure...

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Bye guyzz

**RussianCowboy: **Bye!

_Kissed*By*Shadows and RussianCowboy have signed out._

****Pikachu**: **Ewwww. Tht's just disgusting!

**Hot-Stuff: ***puking...for the 100 times 2day*

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I so did not need to know tht.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about first chapter &amp; should I update more?<br>Depends on you! ...**

**If you want me to continue I will update more (tips are welcomed) and quickly. -Really! I can update fast on this story because it's mainly less work than on other ones,...but because I made new story (I think I'm addicted in making new and new before I finish others.. but I still try my best to update and take time) doesn't mean I will abonnd other ones... They are still in-progress.  
><strong>


	2. CH2: Fluffy

**Summary: **Our favourite gang lost in crazy talks on Messenger.

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I only own the talk.

**Warning: **some curse words are included!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thnx for reviews! This chapter is really random though. Lol. I don't know why I started to write about bunnies, because my intention wasn't this but any who. I'll update soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Kissed*By*Shadows:<strong> Rose

**Spirit-Dream: **Lissa

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Adrian

**Hot-Stuff: **Christian

**Pikachu: **Eddie

* * *

><p><em>All have logged in. <em>

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Waaazaap Gangsters?

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **Yoow, moron!

**Others: **Hey

**Stalkerˆˆ: **gr8 party, isn't it?

**Hot-Stuff: **what party?

**Pikachu: **theres a party?

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **ur blafing.

**Stalkerˆˆ: **maaaayyy party

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **u have party, i dunno bout?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **don't b sad, lilz dhapmz

**Stalkerˆˆ: **no one is invited

**Hot-Stuff: **what kind of party is this?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **single

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Adrian, your drunk again?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **nooo

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** *looks seriously*

**Stalkerˆˆ: **little bit?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** lots

**Spirit-Dream: **i have to go

**Hot-Stuff: **yeah guys, me 2

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** don't joke w me, liss. i know whats this bout.

**Pikachu: **yeah! meeting in d attick?

**Spirit-Dream: **no *blush*

**Hot-Stuff: **course not.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** u 2 r pathetic

**Hot-Stuff: **comes from a woman who fucks her Russian everyday.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** at least i have something to fuck

**Spirit-Dream: **rose!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** wha? I only told the truth

**Spirit-Dream: ***rolls her eyes*

_Hot-Stuff and Spirit-Dream_ _have logged off._

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** they're like rabbits!

**Pikachu: **agree.

**Stalkerˆˆ: **ohh. i love rabbits! they so cute nd fluffy

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** wtf?

**Pikachu: **get a life, man!

**Stalkerˆˆ: **i once had a rabbit

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** what happened to it?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **he died. i called him fluffy nd i rlly miss him

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** why did he die?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **i kind of mistakenly gave him vodka and not water

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** what? u killed ur rabbit!

**Pikachu: **u murder!

**Stalkerˆˆ: **i'm not.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** yeah u r. u killed him! nd u liked it!

**Stalkerˆˆ: **noo! guys. believe me. i loved Fluffy. *cries*

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** u fucking bunny murder! u killed him

**Stalkerˆˆ: **noo. i didn't mean 2. i swear.

_Five minutes later..._

**Stalkerˆˆ: **guys?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I swear I didn't mean to kill him!

**Stalkerˆˆ: ***cries*

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I luv u Flufs. Foreva.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope u liked it! <strong>

**And I hope it's funny. You laughed? *At least a little bit?* **

**Leave a review! Thankx,  
><strong>


	3. CH3: I found a camel!

**Summary: **Our favourite gang lost in crazy talks on Messenger.

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I only own the talk.

**AN: **Thanks for reviews and your opinions. Also any ideas are welcome...Although I have already ideas for few next chapters. Any other characters you want?

* * *

><p><strong>Kissed*By*Shadows:<strong> Rose

**Spirit-Dream: **Lissa

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Adrian

**Hot-Stuff: **Christian

**Pikachu: **Eddie

* * *

><p><em>All have logged on.<em>

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Owwh my holly god!

**Hot-Stuff: **what?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** What now ivashkov?

**Spirit-Dream: **Adrian? U okay?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **All good cousin

**Spirit-Dream: **U seem lil' weird

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Noo. I'm rlly happy

**Spirit-Dream: **Why?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** U overreached ur alcohol limit?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **What? No

**Pikachu: **Hahah gud 1 rose

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I know, right? *grins*

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I cleaned d basement

**Spirit-Dream: **U what?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Hahahahhahahah ! your serious? Lol

**Pikachu: **Lol, Adrian. Don't jk w/ us hahaha

**Hot-Stuff: **Rofl. The only thing ur cleaning are ur livers.

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Yes, im serious! ;D

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Haha, this is like d best jk ever xD

**Pikachu: **Hush, I might pee my pants.

**Spirit-Dream: **Oh, let the boy breath!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** The boy? Hahaha … ur so funny, Liss

**Pikachu: **Ivashkov is a boy? Lmfao

**Hot-Stuff: **I can't believe u just said tht, hun'

**Spirit-Dream: **I mean it, guyz!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Ohh… all comprendo commando!

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Can I tell why I'm so happy, now!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** No!

**Pikachu: **Nope

**Hot-Stuff: **Nah, no need

**Spirit-Dream: **Out with it… *smiles*

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Uhh Liss! No need to be nice 2 him. its just our gd old Adro..

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Whatever, imma say it….

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I cleaned the basement

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Oh again with it hahhahah

**Pikachu: **Lol, stop it! I'll pee myself

**Spirit-Dream: **u cleaned ur –wha?

**Hot-Stuff: **If it's a jk, I don't get it

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I rlly did!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Ohh. Dream on *wink*

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I found a camel!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Haha he is probs dream-walking!

**Pikachu: **Yh, indd.

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Im not

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Hahha. Ur very convicing, Adro.

**Pikachu: **Adro? Hahahha.

**Pikachu: **Uh-oh

**Pikachu: **I THINK I PEED MYSELF!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Thts bttr than Adros jk.

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I'm not joking!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Yeah u r.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Hey, where r liss and pyro?

**Spirit-Dream: **No time, rose.. BYE!

_Spirit-Dream and Hot-Stuff have logged off._

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I FOUND A CAMEL!

**Pikachu: **Oh, man. I peed myself again -.-''

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Gosh, eddie. Can't hold ur water?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I FOUND A CAMEL!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Wtf? u already said tht

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I rlly did.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Okay,… ?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Yhhhs, it's soo nice!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Wtf r u talking bout?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **MY CAMEL!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Where is it?

**Stalkerˆˆ**I was cleaning the basement!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Okay…. (awkward!) hahahha you cleaned what? xD

**Stalkerˆˆ: **I FOUND A CAMEL IN MY BASEMENT !

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Jeez, no need to shout!

**Pikachu: **Yeah, man. Get a life

**Pikachu: **Or go fuck with ur camel! Lol

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Noo, it's plastic camel -.- my mommy and daddy brought it home from Africazzz.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Mommy?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Daddy?

**Pikachu: **GREAT! NEXT TIME I'LL DRINK REDBULL I WILL WEAR DYPR!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There you go... Please REVIEW and I hope you liked/loved it. *wink*

**AN2:** I know there is no Dimitri in this chapter...Any other you want in the stroy if I should even continue with it. xD

With All My Love, Ashleyyzzz ! mwah mwah

**P.S. **if ur bored as I am u can contact me on PM lool :D hahha any who. bye... more in a few...


	4. CH4: I choose you!

**Summary: **Our favourite gang lost in crazy talks on Messenger.

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I only own the talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Kissed*By*Shadows:<strong> Rose

**RussianCowboy: **Dimitri

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Adrian

**Hot-Stuff: **Christian

**Pikachu: **Eddie

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu: <strong>Ahh! Damn it, Raichu! Pikachu, I choose you!

**Hot-Stuff: **No way! He's not gonna beat my Onix!

**Pikachu: **Wanna bet?

**Hot-Stuff: **Sure! I bet Misty! She's yours if Pikachu losses!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Hey!

**Pikachu: **Ahh don't be such a boozy, mist!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I'm not boozy!

**Pikachu: **I meant woozy

**Hot-Stuff: **More like loozy haha!

**Pikachu: **Oh shut it Brooke!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Yeah or misty will kill you with Staryu!

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Low one-low

**Hot-Stuff: **Yeah right! Anyone can beat it

**Pikachu: **Rofl man, watchit. Her egg-mon can cause u traumas...

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Whos the egg-mon?

**Hot-Stuff: **Pokémon in the egg! Hahahha. I'm so hilarious!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:**Don't think so

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Oww. I like eggs... brb i'll go make eggs.

**Hot-Stuff: **Since u don't have balls! X)

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Like u can cook?

**Pikachu: **Ahhh! Nooooo! You will not defeat my Pikachu! His eyes will never go in circles!

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **That happened long time ago.

**Pikachu: **No, it didn't *ashamed* he never losses

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Sure he doesn't

**RussianCowboy:**What's going on? *confused*

* * *

><p><strong>That was really random, haha! I talked with few of my old friends about Pokemons (don't know why, haha!) and I got an idea to write this chappie... hopefully you like it and it's funny enough... Any Pokemon you don't know? <strong>


	5. CH5: Voldey is deaf?

**Summary: **Our favourite gang lost in crazy talks on Messenger.

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I only own their random and crazy chat.

* * *

><p><strong>Kissed*By*Shadows:<strong> Rose

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Adrian

**Pikachu: **Eddie

* * *

><p><em>All have signed in.<em>

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldermort. Are you scared little Voldemort? I bet you are. Muahahha.

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Shhh you must NOT name him

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Why not? O.o

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Lordeeyy Voldemort? Come on, come one wherever u r

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Don't name the you-know-who ! He'll come nd kill u in sec!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Jeez, what a loser r u.

**Pikachu: **He won't come to you.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** What do u mean won't? Why not?

**Pikachu: **He can't hear u

**Stalkerˆˆ:**?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Wtf? Why not?

**Pikachu: **He is deaf

**Stalkerˆˆ: **No? Seriously?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Voldemort is deaf? Hahahahhaha

**Pikachu: **Yeah. He won't hear u until he got hearing aid

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Rlly? LMAO

**Stalkerˆˆ: **w-o-w

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Voldemort! Little chicken can u hear me? I'm the leader.

**Pikachu: **Riming much?

**Stalkerˆˆ: **DO NOT NAME HIM!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** VOLDEMORT!

**Stalkerˆˆ: **DON'T!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** VOLDEMORT! LORD VOLDEMORT! Got it? Luzer

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Oh my gosh, I think I saw a shadow in front of my window.

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** What r u blabbing ? he can't come thru wards

**Stalkerˆˆ: **How do u know? Did he ever try? Did u see him try? Damn it Rose! He will kill us all and Harry is not here to help us!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Where's glasses-boy?

**Pikachu: **Vacation with Ginny. Hawaii ...

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I want to destroy him!

**Pikachu: **Who? Harry?

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** No! Voldemort

**Stalkerˆˆ: **Don't name him

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Cut it off.

_Stalkerˆˆ was banned by Kissed*By*Shadows_

**Pikachu: **Woo-ho go Rose!

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** I know i'm awsom yeah, i got it ;)

**Kissed*By*Shadows:** Voldeyy r u jelly? I got nose nd I can hear muahahah... wait I saw him! He is here! Yeaah. ATTACK!

**Pikachu:**...

* * *

><p><strong>Random..yeah, I know. Okey that's it :) this was chapter about Harry obsesed (sorry for rlly late ud, I think i can't apologize enough) nd hopely next chapter tomorrow.. hmm what randomness will it be this time? :o wait nd read. =) <strong>

**Question: Will you watch Harry Potter and deathly hallows part 2? I will it's gonna be awesome. Can't waitt **

REVIEW PLEASE **  
><strong>


	6. CH6: Twilight

**Summary:** Our favourite gang lost in crazy talks on Messenger.

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I only own the talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Kissed*By*Shadows:<strong> Rose

**Spirit-Dream**: Lissa

**Stalker**: Adrian

**Hot-Stuff:** Christian

** :** Eddie

* * *

><p><em>All users have signed in.<em>

**Spirit-Dream: **Guess what, guys?

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **Ugh wut?

**Spirit-Dream: **Breaking Dawn part 2 is in 5 months! 5 MONTHS!

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **so wut?

**Stalker: **yeah, so what?

**Spirit-Dream: **omgeeez guys r u serious? It's twilight! Only the best movie evaaaaah! :D

**Kissed*By***Shadows**: **I totally hate them…

**Stalker: ***lost*

** : **omggg Lissa that's like soo awesome we like so need to watch it :D

**Spirit-Dream: **rose! They are amazing! And taylor lautner mmm , so hot! Adrian, halo? It's twilight how can you NOT know it? I know right,Eds? *_*

**Hot-Stuff: **HALO? Jelly boyfriend ovaar here

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **common Liss, they sparkle, what kind of shit is this?

**Stalker: **oh sparkle thangs..yeaah,that movie is boring

** : **it was sarkasm lis…

**Spirit-Dream: **youuuuu guyzz! This is so mean! They sparkle, so what? They are hot! And edward's and bella's love ohh it's so sweet aww i wan't to cry

**Kissed*By*Shadows*: **you always do…

**Hot-Stuff: **so what we have is not enough?

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **nope muahahah , you r such a loser Sparky

**Spirit-Dream**: Don't be silly Pumpkin, I love you xx

**Stalker:** eww pumpkins, i hate them

** : **yeah,pumpkins are yuck, tacos rulz! TACOOSSS FTW #tacosforlunch

**Spirit-Dream: **anywayyyy, that's not all!

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **what more? They're gone come and sparkle us to death?

**Spirit-Dream: **ROSE! Don't be mean! But seriouslly thought, we are going to see premiere!

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **WHAT?

**Stalker: **ughhhh boooring

** : **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kissed*By*Tacos*: **shut it

** : **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hot-Stuff: **ugh honey i love you but,no.

**Spirit-Dream: **awww common guyz it'll be fun

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **no.

** : **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Hot-Stuff: **not joining ya

**Stalker: **i rather drink this trought…

**Spirit-Dream: **YOU. Are. Watching. This. Shit. With. Me!

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **and if i don't?

**Hot-Stuff: **yeah, what she said

**Spirit-Dream: **ur sleeping alone for the rest of your life

**Hot-Stuff: **How can you resist this? *pointing to my body*

**Spirit-Dream: **ugh, you are going

**All: **fine

**Kissed*By*Shadows: **only cuz i know how u acted when i didn't watch first part with u

* * *

><p><strong>PS: <strong>1) Kind of boring, I know, I'm sorry guys 2) I love Twilight, no hate 3)i don't have ideas what to write about so please give me topics or titels and I'll write faster (: 4) I'M BAAACK BIATCCCH :D


End file.
